You Belong With Me
by vanessamatos
Summary: Mac e Stella estão voltando para casa depois de um caso resolvido numa cidade afastar de NY. Durante o caminho uma forte chuva os fazem ficar presos em um Motel. Será que os sentimentos há tantos anos adormecidos finalmente serão posto a prova?
1. Chapter 1

**_FIC:_**You Belong With Me **AUTOR****:** Nessa_Matos (Vanessa Matos)  
**SHIP:** Mac Taylor/Stella Bonasera  
**CENSURA:**NC-17  
**SPOILERS:**Quinta temporada  
**DISCLAIMER:** CSI NY e seus personagens pertencem à CBS e seus produtores.  
**NOTAS:-** Essa fic se passa após o episódio 5X24 "Grounds for Deception"

-Essa fic não tem Beta então me perdoe qualquer erro que possa conter.

_**CAPITULOS**__:_ **Dois.**

_**Capa:**_ .

**SINOPSE: **Mac Taylor e Stella Bonasera estão voltando para casa depois de um caso resolvido numa cidade afastar de NY. Durante o caminho uma forte chuva os fazem ficar presos em um Motel. Será que os sentimentos há tantos anos adormecidos finalmente serão posto a prova?

You Belong With Me Cap I

Um mês havia passado desde o ocorrido na Grécia. Stella tentava aos poucos retornar a sua vida e contava com ajuda de seus colegas de trabalho nessa árdua tarefa, mas alguém em especial tornava essa tarefa menos dolorosa enchendo seu coração de um sentimento que pensou nunca mais ser capaz de sentir.

Desde seu último relacionamento que deixou-lhe marcas físicas e emocionais as quais haviam fechado seu coração a esse tipo de sentimentos. Mas, estar com o Mac era tão gratificante e certo. Tornava seus dias tão mais agradáveis. E conversar com ele sempre acalmava seus males trazendo-lhe uma paz que nunca pensou sentir ao lado de um homem.

Quando se conheceram anos atrás havia sentido sensações tão novas e boas, mas ele tinha uma namorada, depois se casou e vivia muito feliz ao lado da esposa, a qual acabou com o tempo tornando-se uma adorável amiga, fazendo-a reprimir seus sentimentos. A morte precoce e cruel da esposa havia-o transformado em um homem fechado, amargurado e doía vê-lo se destruir aos poucos. Sentia falta do seu amigo de antigamente.

A forma como o Mac superou sua dor e voltou aos poucos ser o charmoso de antes animou-a profundamente, mas antes que pudesse vencer suas próprias barreiras e lhe revelar seus sentimentos, seu romance com a belíssima legista se tornou público, e sua chance se perdeu. Mesmo com o fim do seu romance, e com todos aqueles eventos relacionados ao seu passado sentiu quer era bobagens nutrir esses sentimentos em relação a seu melhor amigo. Era isso que o Mac Taylor era pra a Stella, e sempre seria, seu melhor amigo. E isso era melhor do que não tê-lo por perto.

Mentir pra ele era errado e machucava, mas precisava descobrir sobre o seu passado, e não queria envolvê-lo e nem prejudicá-lo com seus problemas. O momento que o viu parado naquelas escadarias em frente ao museu sentiu seu coração palpitar de tal forma trazendo a torna novamente aqueles sentimentos adormecidos.

Não conseguia se afastar. Era necessário. Mas, preferia sofrer do quer perder sua adorável companhia. E continuaram saindo como bons amigos que eram. Jantar, ir vê-lo tocando naquele Bar, teatro. E seu coração se enchia mais de amor pelo Mac Taylor.

**POV Stella Bonasera**

Noite de sexta-feira estávamos a horas numa estrada mal cuidada debaixo de um temporal. Havíamos indo a uma cidade um pouco distante de NY onde ocorria uma série de assassinatos semelhantes a uns que aconteceram em nossa cidade alguns anos atrás. Fora um dos primeiros trabalhos que realizamos juntos. E ele nunca se perdoou por ter deixado o possível assassino a solta, mas o mundo dava voltas e devido aos avanços da ciência nos últimos anos a justiça havia sido feita.

Stella: Que chuva!

Mac: O tempo mudou muito rapidamente.

Stella: Pelo menos a viagem valeu à pena.

Mac: Colocamos aquele monstro atrás das grades onde não poderá fazer mal a mais ninguém.

Seus olhos eram tristes e sua fisionomia também. Instintivamente ponho uma das minhas mãos sobre seu ombro e meus lábios esboçam um sorriso.

Stella: Ei! A culpa não é sua. Aquela amostra de cabelo estava degradada.

Mac: Foram necessárias mais três lindas jovens com a vida toda pela frente morrer pra conseguimos pegar esse monstro.

Antes que pudesse rebater sua fala, luzes chamam nossa atenção fazendo-o diminuir a velocidade.

Stella: Policia?

Mac: É.

Stella: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Um policial veio em nossa direção.

Mac: Já saberemos.

Policial: Boa noite Senhor.

Mac mostrou seu distinto.

Mac: Detetive Mac Taylor policia de NY. Aconteceu alguma coisa policial?

Policial: Detetive a ponte que liga a cidade ao outro extremo caiu devido à forte chuva. As estradas foram bloqueadas.

Mac: Não tem nenhum desvio?

Policial: Vamos ter que esperar a chuva diminuir para tentar amenizar a situação até lá todas as estradas que levam a NY estão interditadas. Sugiro que tentem encontrar alguma vaga no Motel que tem numa cidadezinha a 10 Km daqui. Essa chuva estar piorando e com essas estradas ruins é capaz de ficarem ilhados.

Mac: Obrigado. Volto pela manhã.

Policial: Boa noite detetive.

O policial sai voltando a aglomeração mais na frente. Mac fecha a janela e seus olhos cansados me encaram.

Mac: Vamos ter que passar a noite por aqui.

Stella: Nesse fim de mundo?

Mac: É. O policial informou que tem um Motel a 10 Km onde podemos passar a noite.

Stella: Ótimo. Estou precisando de um bom banho e uma boa cama.

De repente um clarão nos ilumina fazendo todos meus músculos travarem. Um maldito relâmpago.

Mac: Está bem?

Stella: Relâmpago.

Mac: É. Pelo visto teremos muitos pelo restante da noite.

Malditos. Se ele soubesse do meu pequeno segredinho. Morro de medo de relâmpagos. Um trauma de infância que não conseguir superar. Ele liga o carro e segue em direção a tal cidadezinha.

**POV Mac Taylor.**

Não via à hora de chegar em minha casa, tomar um bom banho e pegar meu baixo tornando minhas preocupações e frustrações distantes da minha mente. Três lindas jovens foram brutalmente assassinadas porque falhei no meu dever, deixando um maldito sádico a solta. Nunca me perdoaria pelo meu ato falho. E para completar meu dia infernal, essa chuva torrente havia ocasionado a interdição das estradas. Teríamos que ficar mais um tempo nessa região. Perfeito!

Ainda bem que tinha ao meu lado a Stella. Nossa amizade sempre fora especial, mas de uns tempos pra cá não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo. Me pegava as vezes pensando nela de uma forma diferente, suspirando quando a mesma vestia algo mais sensual, desejando-a intimamente. Bem, estava sem uma namorada algum tempo e não sou de sair por ai ficando com qualquer uma. Acho que minha carência estar confundindo meus sentimentos.

A admirava profundamente. Era uma mulher forte! Como queria ter matado aquele ex dela se tive tido uma chance. Stella é uma mulher rara, e o mesmo havia tratado-a daquela forma. E a conclusão foi tão trágica. Vê-la naquela cama de hospital foi tão doloroso. Pra mim foi tão especial estar ao seu lado na Grécia ajudando-a a descobrir um pouco mais sobre sua origem. Não sei o que seria de mim sem tê-la ao meu lado. Minha grande e querida amiga.

Estava tentando me concentrar na estrada a minha frente. A mesma estava escorregadia, e a falta de iluminação também não ajudava, os relâmpagos eram que me guiavam. Stella se mexia constantemente.

Mac: Algum problema?

Stella: Não. Por que?

Mac: Estar agitada!

Stella: Vontade de ir ao banheiro!

Mac: Hum. Só falta mais uns 3 km. Vi a indicação do motel numa placa uns 4 km atrás.

Stella: Ok.

Ela volta a olhar atrás do vidro da sua janela. Outro relâmpago, e esse foi bem forte. Sinto-a se aproxima mais de mim. Suas mãos tremiam. Ela estava com medo. Sem querer esboço um sorriso, e ela nota.

Stella: O que é engraçado?

Mac: Tem medo de relâmpago!

Stella: Medo? Claro que...

Outro relâmpago nos ilumina, e ela solta um grito assustada.

Mac: É medo sim.

Ela me olha séria.

Stella: Tenho medo. Trauma de infância. E daí?

Mac: É uma mulher tão forte, corajosa. Corre atrás de bandidos, assassinos, serial killer, e se treme toda por causa de um relâmpago.

Stella: Tente viver numa casa cheia de crianças malvadas. Quando era menor durante uma tempestade, umas crianças maiores me trancaram no terraço do orfanato. Nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida. Frio, aquele som alto, as gotas caindo sobre mim tão forte que chega a arder. Sei que é besteira, já sou uma mulher bastante crescida, mas certas coisas nunca se esquecem.

Mac: Nossa! Sinto muito.

Stella: Tudo bem. A culpa não foi sua.

Sentia meu peito arder sempre que ela me confiava algumas passagens da sua infância sofrida. Como queria pega-la no colo e demonstrar o quanto estava segura ao meu lado.

Esquece isso Mac. É a Stella. Sua melhor amiga.

Avisto o tal do Motel. Havia muitos carros parados. Pelo visto não éramos os únicos sem poder voltar pra casa. Estaciono na frente da recepção.

Mac: Vou la dentro conseguir dois quartos.

Stella: Ótimo. Estou vendo umas maquinas de refrigerante e salgadinhos. Vou buscar algo pra nos.

Mac: Ótima idéia.

Saímos em direções opostas.

**POV Stella Bonasera**

Merda de maquina. Comeu a maioria das minhas moedas, e se não usasse a força física ia sair de la sem quase nada. Estava morrendo de fome. A última vez que havia posto algo no estomago fora um sanduíche de atum no horário do almoço. O dia fora bastante corrido. Conseguir uns salgadinhos, umas barras de chocolate, e dois refrigerantes. Ótimo. Ia dar pra matar a fome até o dia seguinte.

A chuva havia aumentado. E meu blazer não fora suficiente para me salvar das inúmeras gotas d'água que caiam em cima de mim. Logo meu cabelo estava totalmente molhado. Sem falar das minhas roupas. Concentrei minhas forças nas minhas pernas e corri em direção ao carro. Enquanto esperava o Mac retorna da recepção torcendo para esse lugar ter um bom chuveiro de água quente e um aquecedor. Estava morrendo de frio, cansaço e fome.

Não demorou e o Mac adentrar no automóvel, um pouco molhado, mas nada comparado a mim. Sua fisionomia era tranqüila, mas havia algo nela que não conseguir decifrar.

Stella: Ei!

Ele se vira e nota meu estado, e sua feição é de preocupação.

Mac: Stella! Vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito!

Stella: Nada que um bom banho, uma cama quente não resolva. Conseguiu os quartos?

Mac: Bem. Temos um pequeno problema com isso.

Stella: Não me diga que vamos passar a noite nesse carro!

Mac: Não. Conseguir um quarto. Apenas um. Esse é o problema. Vamos ter que dividi-lo!

Dividir um quarto com o Mac? De repente me senti novamente no colegial. Senti um calor percorrer meu corpo. Íamos apenas compartilhar um quarto. Mas, porque me senti tão feliz com isso?

Stella: Por mim tudo bem. Algum problema pra você?

Mac: Claro que não.

Stella: Então vamos? Estou mesmo precisando tirar essa roupa!

Ele ligou o carro, e formos para a parte de trás do lugar. Tivemos que sair rapidamente do carro, a chuva só piorava e os relâmpagos me deixavam aflita.

Entramos no lugar. Era como qualquer quarto de motel de estrada. Havia uma enorme cama de casal. Um sofá pequeno, uma televisão com um DVD, um criado-mudo, um banheiro com uma banheira, e um enorme chuveiro.

Mac: Fico com o sofá!

Stella: Não. Podemos dividir a cama. Ou tem algum problema com isso?

Não sei como isso foi sair dos meus lábios. Mas, não podia suportar vê-lo dormindo naquele sofá minúsculo enquanto teria a enorme cama pra mim. Éramos amigos. Não havia nada de errado com isso? Ou haveria?

Nem fiquei la para escutar sua resposta tamanha era minha vergonha pela ousadia. Deixei-o ali parado estático. E entrei no banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água quente caindo na banheira enquanto me livrava da roupa molhada.

Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei ali me esquentando naquela água quente. Era relaxante, massageava a minha pele. Minha mente fervia. A possibilidade de dividir uma cama com o homem dos meus sonhos era surreal demais. Meus sentimentos eram confusos. E meu peito ardia.

**POV Mac Taylor**

Nem me dei conta da sua ausência. Fique estático quando a escutei pronunciar: Podemos dividir a cama! Minha nossa. Vamos apenas compartilhar uma cama. Somos amigos. Não há nada demais nisso. Ou há?

Por que senti meu peito quase pular pra fora do meu corpo com a possibilidade? Acho que ando trabalhando demais, deixando minha mente confusa. É isso.

Livro-me da minha camiseta molhada, Ainda bem que sempre trago comigo uma camisa extra. Ia vesti-la após tomar um bom banho. A calça nem estava assim tão molhada. Dava para suportar. Vi uma sacola repleta de salgadinhos, doces, refrigerante, mas seria muita falta de consideração não esperá-la.

Sento na cama. A mesma fez um som estranho. Mas, o colchão era macio. Ligo a televisão e procuro nos noticiários algumas informações sobre as estradas. Fico entretido. E só me dou conta da sua presença novamente no quarto quando escuto a sua delicada voz.

Stella: Nossa! A água estava maravilhosa!

Ela estava usando um roupão branco. Com uma toalha enxugava os longos cabelos. Era a visão do paraíso. Senti meu corpo reagir à bela mulher a minha frente. Precisava de um banho e rápido.

Ela me olhava de uma maneira diferente. Um olhar que nunca tinha visto nela. Será que minha admiração havia ficado nítida?

Mac: Hum. Vou aproveitar e tomar um banho.

Sai dali rapidamente. Fechei a porta e me encostei-me à mesma. Meu peito doía devido à velocidade em que meu coração batia. Minha cabeça fervia. Fiquei um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro tentando tirar esses pensamentos maliciosos de mim.

**POV Stella Bonasera**

Nossa. Ele saiu rapidamente para o banheiro. Devia estar mesmo precisando de um banho. Nem conseguir pronunciar mais alguma palavra ao vê-lo com o peito nu. Nossa! Nunca imaginei que o Mac fosse forte dessa maneira. Não era do tipo atlético, mas tinha os músculos bem definidos. E uma barriga de fazer inveja a muito jovens. Estava perdendo a cabeça.

Joguei a toalha e verifiquei minhas roupas. Ainda bastante molhadas. Coloquei próximas ao aquecedor e por enquanto ficaria com o roupão. Estava tentando assistir algo na televisão, mas a imagem era péssima, muito chiado.

Tentei consertar, mas parei a tarefa quando escutei-o saindo do banheiro.

Mac: O chuveiro é muito bom mesmo.

Ele sorriu. Que sorriso maravilhoso. Tive que me recompor antes que cometesse alguma loucura.

Stella: Fome?

Mac: Um pouco.

Stella: Senta aqui. Conseguir algumas coisas naquela maquina ali de fora. Tive que usar força, mas valeu à pena.

Mac: Coitada da maquina.

O riso tomou conta do ambiente. Ele sentou ao meu lado. E puxou um dos salgadinhos, e abriu ambos dos refrigerantes me oferecendo um.

Stella: Obrigada!

Mac: Algo bom na Tv?

Stella: Só chiados!

Mac: Viemos parar no fim do mundo!

Stella: Pelo menos estamos protegidos da chuva e temos comida.

Mac: Algo positivo. Você sempre ver o lado bom das coisas.

Stella: Nem sempre.

Mac: Tive sorte de ter uma camisa esquecida na minha sacola.

Stella: Sorte mesmo. Vou ter que esperar as minhas enxugarem um pouco.

Mac: Pode ficar com minha camisa.

Stella: Não precisa!

Mac: Deixa de besteira. Minha calça estar enxuta. Não pode ficar com esse roupão molhado! Vai pegar uma gripe. Nunca iria me perdoar se isso acontecesse.

Ele tira a camisa novamente. Meu deus! Peguei a mesma e fui em direção ao banheiro. Por sorte era enorme em mim, e ficou parecendo um vestido. Voltei ao quarto trajando uma camisa do Mac, uma pequena calcinha, e nada mais.

**POV Mac Taylor**

Não há nada mais sexy do que ver uma bela mulher trajando uma camisa sua. Fiquei a imaginar se havia mais alguma peça debaixo da enorme camisa, que nela virou uma espécie de vestido. Sinto meu membro começa a se manifestar dentro da calça jeans. Tentei tirar a imagem que se formou em minha mente. Puxei um dos travesseiros para meu colo, sem deixar meu gesto ser notado por ela. Seria vergonhoso demais se a mesma me flagrasse tendo essa reação ao vê-la nesses trajes. Éramos amigos. E ela era importante demais pra mim. Não podia estragar a nossa convivência, a nossa preciosa amizade.

Ela sentou no mesmo lugar de antes. Puxou mais um salgadinho. E começou a comer. Seus lábios se movimentavam tão sincronizados. Ela trás a lata do refrigerante mais pra perto da boca e toma um gole, passando a língua nos lábios sentindo mais o gosto da bebida. Foi um golpe forte em mim. Senti meu órgão pulsar de uma forma que me causou um desconforto devido à calça meio apertada, de repente ficou muito pequena pra meu corpo.

Tentei desviar meus olhos dela. Da sua imagem. Os cabelos molhados caídos ao ombro, os cachos já se formando. Seus mamilos quase aparecendo no tecido branco da minha camisa. Era tudo muito atraente e perigoso demais. Desviei meu olhar para o teto, para o recinto, tentando com todas as forças acalmar meu corpo em ebulição.

De repente um forte barulho tomar conta do ambiente. E tudo fica as escuras. Sinto-a mais perto de mim, suas delicadas mãos tocam o meu ombro, e minha masculinidade se manifesta mais ainda.

Stella: Mac?

Mac: Estou aqui.

Stella: O que foi isso?

Mac: Não faço a mínima idéia.

Passei a mão pelo criado mudo achando a minha arma.

Stella: Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Mac: Vou averiguar.

Stella: Vou com você.

Um enorme relâmpago ilumina o quarto, e nossos olhos se encontram. Havia preocupação nas suas pupilas bastante dilatadas. Podia escutar as batidas desenfreadas no seu peito.

Mac: Não precisa. Fica aqui. É mais seguro. Não me demoro.

Stella: Tudo bem. Tenha cuidado.

Mais um relâmpago nos ilumina, e avisto minha camisa molhada, vesti-a e saio pela porta, com meu coração partido por deixá-la ali sozinha, mesmo que por pouco tempo.

**POV Stella Bonasera**

Sou uma detetive. Uma perita criminal. Já enfrentei assassinos dos mais perigosos. Não tenho medo de nada.

Merda! Outro relâmpago!

Por que o Mac estava demorando tanto? Me deixando aqui nesse quarto escuro no meio do nada, a mercê desses horripilantes relâmpagos?

Ao seu lado me sentia tão segura. A quem queria enganar? A mim mesma? Meu amor por ele nunca diminuiu durante todos esses anos. Amo-o da mesma forma que o amei no instante que o conheci.

Escuto a porta se abrir e instintivamente busco minha arma no criado-mudo.

Stella: Mac?!

Sinto-o seu cheiro. E o clarão do relâmpago faz sua imagem surgir diante de mim. Meu coração dispara, e sinto uma onda de paz tomar conta do meu corpo.

Mac: Estou aqui.

Stella: Tudo bem?

Mac: Mais ou menos. Os relâmpagos derrubaram os cabos de energia. E o gerador não quer funcionar. Ou seja, nada de aquecedor ou luz até quando as estradas forem liberadas.

Stella: Vamos congelar nesse lugar?

Mac: O dono conseguiu mais alguns cobertores.

Ele me entrega mais uns cobertores de lã.

Stella: Obrigada.

Ele dar a volta, sentando do outro lado da cama. Ouço o barulho do metal da sua arma contra o criado- mudo. Algo sendo jogado contra o sofá. E seu corpo recostar ao lado do meu na cama.

Mac: Ficaremos bem!

Desenrolo as cobertas sobre nossos corpos.

Stella: Podemos dividir, assim ficaremos mais aquecidos.

Mac: Tem certeza que não se incomoda de dividir a cama comigo?

Stella: Seria muita falta de consideração deixá-lo dormir no sofá! Há muito espaço aqui.

Mac: Tem certeza que o motivo não é o medo dos relâmpagos!

Mesmo com a penumbra, dava para vê-lo nitidamente ao meu lado. Encaro seus olhos, e seu sorriso divertido. Dou um tapa em seu ombro, e me faço de ofendida.

Stella: Isso não tem graça.

Mac: Pode deixar que seu segredo está seguro comigo!

Stella: Isso é tão injusto!

Mac: O que é injusto?

Stella: Sabe um segredo meu, mas não sei nenhum seu.

Mac: Não tenho culpa se me confidenciou isso!

Stella: É, mas podia me contar algo para me sentir melhor!

Ele me olhar meio confuso.

Stella: Estou me sentido uma donzela indefesa com você sabendo meu segredo obscuro!

Mac: Não é uma donzela indefesa! Bem. É tão bonita quanto às donzelas dos grandes romances, mas não é indefesa. É a mulher mais forte e corajosa que já conheci.

Stella: Bondade sua!

Mac: Falo sério. O homem que ganhar seu coração vai ser o mais sortudo desse mundo. É tão especial Stella, merece toda felicidade do mundo!

Senti meu corpo leve como se pudesse flutuar. Senti meu sangue sumir, e se concentrar em minha face. Se houvesse claridade ele perceberia meu desconforto, minha timidez. Minha vontade era dizer que meu coração já pertence a alguém. A ele, mas coragem para revelar o maior dos meus segredos faltava, o melhor a fazer era tentar dormir para acalmar meus sentimentos. Bocejo.

Stella: Estou cansada. Vou tentar descansar. Boa noite Mac.

Mac: Boa noite Stella.

Escorrego meu corpo. Ajeitando o travesseiro e viro meu corpo na direção contaria a ele. Fecho meus olhos. Mas, a quietude do meu corpo e da minha alma não me deixava nem relaxar, nem dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2**

**POV Mac Taylor**

Acho que falei demais. Mas, quando estava assim tão próximo a ela. Dessa forma tão intima. Meus sentimentos sobressaiam sobre minha razão. Resolvo me juntar a ela no sono. Escorrego meu corpo, e me deito, na direção contraria a ela. Fecho meus olhos tentando adormecer, mas a proximidade do seu corpo ao meu não me deixar relaxar. A noite seria longa.

Não sei quanto tempo havia se passado. A chuva ainda caia fortemente. Escutava os pingos caindo sobre o telhado. O som das nossas respirações preenchia o ambiente. Não sabia se a mesma estava mesmo adormecida. Sentia o calor emanando do seu corpo contra o meu.

Viro-me. Abro meus olhos. Fico um tempo admirando-a dormir. Pelo visto passaria a noite em claro controlando minha enorme vontade de tocar-la intimamente. Meu membro permanecia acordando. E isso é doloroso.

Um som enorme do relâmpago preenche o ambiente. E seu corpo vira em minha direção. Seus olhos bem abertos encaram os meus, ficamos com nossas faces poucos centímetros uma da outra, quase se tocando. A claridade dos relâmpagos que agora caiam constantemente nos iluminava.

Mac: Tudo bem?

Stella: Tudo. Só me assustei.

Mac: Pelo menos conseguiu tirar um cochilo?

Stella: Que nada.

Mac: Nem eu.

O frio era mais nítido com o cair da noite. Sinto seu corpo estremecer por dentro das enormes cobertas de lã.

Mac: Frio?

Stella: Um Pouco.

Não sei o que deu em mim. Direciono meus braços para as costas dela trazendo-a para mais próximo de mim, abraçando. Colando nossos corpos. Sinto seus mamilos enrijecidos contra meu peito nu. Hum. Ela estar excitada ou era apenas frio?

**POV Stella Bonasera**

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali fingido estar adormecida. O som da sua respiração era reconfortante, mas o som dos relâmpagos me deixava cada vez mais apreensiva. Um barulho me assusta e ao vira-me me deparo com seus olhos me encarando docemente.

O frio estava mais nítido com o passar da noite, e foi inevitável estremecer. Mas, ao sentir seus braços fortes me puxando contra seu peito nu, abraçando-me gentilmente. Foi quase impossível não me senti atraída por esse homem que tanto desejava. Rezava para meu corpo não me entregar, mas acho que fora tarde demais. Meus mamilos enrijecidos tocavam seu peito nu. E a sensação era tão maravilhosa. Fazendo uma sensação tão refrescante acender a região mais sensível do meu corpo, fazendo uma umidade tomar conta do lugar.

Meus músculos aos poucos foram relaxando, e fui me deixando deleitar contra seu corpo. Foi inevitável estremecer novamente, sendo que dessa vez não fora de frio. Tive que segura o longo suspiro que queria sair entre meus lábios.

Em contra partida, sinto seus braços fortes abraça-me mais. Fazendo minha queimação ir a mil, e a umidade entre minhas pernas aumentam gradativamente. Meus mamilos espetavam sua pele, e meu sangue se concentrava em meu coração que pulsava numa velocidade incrível.

Escuto sua voz um pouco rouca bem próximo ao meu ouvido, fazendo uma onda de calor e prazer percorrer todo meu corpo.

Mac: Melhorou?

Tive que concentrar minhas forças para pronunciar algo, mas acho que minha voz soou rouca e estremecida demais.

Stella: Sim.

Sinto-o descansar seu queixo sobre na minha testa. Minha respiração contra seu pescoço. Meu peito batia tão rapidamente que estava doendo. A queimação na parte mais sensível do meu corpo estava mil, e a umidade também.

**POV Mac Taylor**

Por mim o mundo podia parar. Sentia uma paz tão grande em seus braços. Como se pertencesse a esse lugar. Naquele momento essa sensação parecia tão certa. Sentia seus delicados mamilos cada vez mais contra meu peito fazendo meu tesão ir as alturas. Minha excitação já me incomodava. A calça cada vez mais pequena para acomodar minha masculinidade.

E o que mais temia aconteceu. Meu estado me entregou. Sinto-o crescendo contra a calça e tocando sua coxa. E sua reação me espanta escuto seus lábios pronunciar um gemido abafado.

Fiz de conta que não havia percebido. Continuei com meus olhos fechados, mas queria testar minha teoria. Puxo mais seu corpo contra o meu encostando minha excitação mais contra sua coxa nua, e mais um gemido abafado.

E estava ficando doido com o efeito dela sobre meu corpo e minha mente. Era minha chance. Era uma situação perigosa, nossa amizade poderia não sobreviver, mas minhas emoções sobressaiam sobre minha razão. Não pensei, resolvi agir tomado pelo enorme tesão que sentia-a.

Desço minhas mãos pela suas costas levemente sentindo seu corpo estremecer ao meu toque. Brilhante! Chego à barra da camisa, e num gesto rápido, minhas mãos já tocavam sua pele nua. Que em contrapartida ao tempo frio, encontrava-se queimando. Era tão delicada e suave. Fazendo-me ficar inebriado com o toque. Seu corpo estava entregue, estremecia, e os gemidos agora já saiam facilmente contra meu pescoço.

Desço meus lábios tocando de leve sua testa. Sinto a região um pouco úmida. Ela estava suando? Mas, fazia um frio tremendo no local? Nossos corpos queimavam de desejo. Estava no caminho certo, se ainda existia alguma duvida sobre meu ato insensato se fora nesse exato momento.

Sinto suas mãos nas minhas costas subindo até minha nuca alisando delicadamente a região fazendo-me soltar um prazeroso e longo gemido. Desço meus lábios e nossos olhos se encontram. Seus olhos estavam escuros de desejos. Ela estava tão linda. Sinto seus lábios se formando tentando pronunciar alguma coisa, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo que nos fizesse frear nossos atos. Toco-os gentilmente.

Mac: Eu sei...

Ela tentou dizer mais alguma coisa, e novamente intervir.

Mac: Não há nada a ser dito...

E antes que ela pudesse cogitar dizer algo selo nossos lábios, num primeiro e longo beijo. No inicio era apenas um roçar de lábios, mas com o tempo ela foi ficando gulosa, e sua língua percorria minha boca com uma avidez e doçura. Era tão delicioso e viciante seus lábios. Nunca havia provado algo como eles.

**POV Stella Bonasera**

Estava beijando Mac Taylor. Suas mãos estavam contra a minha pele que queimava. Estava puxando seus fios de cabelo. Sua língua contra a minha tornava nossos beijos tão ardentes. Era real!

Mas, precisávamos respirar. E tivéssemos que desgrudar nossos lábios. Nossos peitos batiam um contra o outro. Nossas mãos repousadas nos nossos corpos. Se havia uma hora para frear nossos atos era essa. E também era meu momento. Tinha que liberar tudo aquilo que ficou anos guardados em meu peito. Éramos adultos e livres. E nossa amizade já ficaria balançada de qualquer maneira, sem falar que ele havia tomado a atitude de me beijar e me tocar. Algo havia nele também.

Respiro fundo.

Stella: Mac...

Seus olhos brilhavam e me olhavam de uma maneira que nunca havia visto antes.

Mac: Não precisa dizer nada.

Stella: Mas, eu quero. Eu preciso.

Mac: Se vai dizer que é um erro...

Stella: Erro? Mac. Esperei dez anos para isso acontecer!

Mac: Como?

Stella: Não sei como dizer isso...

Mac: Você me ama?!

Stella: No inicio não sabia o que era. E sua amizade sempre foi tão especial pra mim. Não quero prejudicá-la...

Mac: Também é especial pra mim!

Stella: Sou?

Mac: Nós homens somos mais lentos para esse tipo de coisa.

Stella: Como assim?

Mac: O que quero dizer é que... Seja o que for que sinta por mim... Quero que saiba... Também sinto por você...

Foi inevitável deixar uma lágrima escorrer em minha face. A qual foi aparada por sua mão.

Mac: Não chore.

Stella: É de emoção.

Mac: Mesmo assim. Só quero que seja feliz. Quero merecer ser essa pessoa. A pessoa que lhe fará feliz.

Stella: Já é essa pessoa. Se estou aqui hoje, se tenho a força que preciso pra viver, é graças a você.

Suas mãos contornaram minha face. E meus olhos se fecharam sinto meus lábios úmidos contra eles. Descendo até tocar meus lábios, e outro beijo mais ardente que nosso primeiro é trocado entre nossos lábios.

Sinto suas mãos cada vez mais tateando meu corpo, que ficava mais e mais entregue as suas caricias. Sem falar da protuberância contra minha coxa fazendo uma onda de prazer percorrer meu corpo. Ele me desejava. Ele me queria. E seriamos um do outro nessa noite. De repente não existia mais chuva, nem relâmpagos. Não precisávamos de claridade, nossas mãos iam aos poucos descobrindo todos os centímetros das nossas peles.

Sinto suas mãos puxando sua camisa, e deixo-o livra-se dela deixando-me trajando apenas uma calcinha. Meu corpo se prendia mais contra o seu. Sinto deita-se sobre mim tomando cuidado para não me machucar.

Seus beijos se revezavam entre meus lábios, pescoço e colo, quando o sinto frios e apetitosos contra meus mamilos enrijecidos quase tinha um orgasmo instantâneo.

**POV Mac Taylor**

Estava num estado de pura luxuria. Essa mulher me levava à loucura. Seus gemidos me incentivava a prolongar mais as caricias. Sentir seu corpo quente contra o meu também fervendo era muito excitante.

Sinto suas mãos descendo meu peito e se posicionar na minha calça. Passa-as lentamente sobre minha protuberância fazendo meu calor ir a mil, aumentando minha investida em seus mamilos. Eram tão delicados e saborosos.

Ela sem nenhuma dificuldade abre meus botões descendo meu zíper, meu membro agradece, já não havia espaço. Afasto minhas mãos do seu corpo descendo minha calça, livrando-me dela rapidamente.

Nossos cobertores já estavam caídos ao chão. O calor era enorme. O atrito entre nossos corpos só aumentava. Fazendo nossos desejos arderem.

Enquanto meus lábios sugavam os delas, vou descendo minhas mãos, posicionando uma em seu seio, tocando seus mamilos delicados, e a outra para o meio das suas pernas sentindo sua umidade sobre a calcinha. Deslizo para seu interior e seu corpo estremecer embaixo do meu.

Seus gemidos eram cada vez mais altos e suas mãos mais ágeis. Sentia suas unhas arranhando minha pele, mas em vez de dor sentia uma onda de prazer percorrendo meu corpo deixando-o em ebulição a ponto de explodir.

Não sei como ela fez isso, mas sem ao menos percebe invertemos as posições e sinto-a sobre mim, sentando sobre mim, com apenas os tecidos das nossas peças íntimas separando nossos "sexos". Era tudo muito surreal e maravilhoso demais.

**POV Stella Bonasera**

Seu toque em mim acendia minha chama a tanto tempo em estado de latência. Esse homem tinha o poder de me fazer suspirar e gemer como um animal no cio. Perdi completamente a noção do certo e do errado. Só queria sentir e dar prazer.

Suas mãos eram tão ágeis na minha região mais sensível fazendo aquela sensação tão deliciosa começa a percorrer meu corpo e tomar conta da minha mente. Queria muito deixá-lo nos guiar essa noite, mas estava alucinada demais, e quando dei por mim, estava controlando nosso ato.

Sentia sua excitação contra minha região com nossos tecidos nos separando do grande momento. Passo minhas mãos sobre seu peito nu e másculo fazendo-o solta um gemido e me olhar com tanta luxuria, aproximo nossas faces e faço que vou beijá-lo, mas viro-me e começou a chupar sua orelha descendo pelo pescoço, indo para outra orelha, descendo novamente para o pescoço mordiscando a região, e me direciono para o peito.

Mac: Isso é tortura?!

Stella: Psiu! Fica quietinho! Provocou? Agora agüente!

Sinto-o estremecer aos meus toques, beijava com avidez tentando saborear cada centímetro de pele, enquanto começo a descer minhas mãos por suas pernas, e parando sobre a protuberância da sua boxer fazendo-o gemer mais a cada toque e sentindo-o ficar mais e mais excitado.

Não consigo prolongar sua tortura, pois num único e ágil movimento volto a ficar por baixo dele, entregue a suas caricias e provocações.

**POV Mac Taylor**

Céus. Essa mulher era uma deusa. Quando achava que já conhecia todas suas qualidades, ela conseguia me surpreender. Não agüentava mais, precisava senti-la, senti que éramos um único corpo, uma única alma.

Enquanto nossos lábios travavam uma batalha de beijos ardentes, minhas mãos vão até a barra da sua calcinha e se livra da mesma sem dificuldade. Sinto suas mãos na barra da minha boxer e também trato de livra-me da minha última peça de roupa, nos deixando sem mais nenhuma barreira, da forma que viemos ao mundo, e entregues a nossa paixão.

Direciono minha mão novamente para o meio das suas pernas concentrando meus carinhos na região fazendo-a estremecer e gemer contra meus lábios.

Stella: Oh! Mac...

Mac: Sim...

Stella: Eu…

Mac: Você…

Stella: Preciso…

Mac: Eu sei, também preciso. Mas...

Stella: Mas?

Mac: Não tenho, não trouxe, não tinha como imaginar quer...

Stella: Oh! Entendi. Não precisa se preocupar. Tomo pílulas há muito tempo, não tem com o quer nos preocupar.

Mac: Sendo assim...

Resolvido o pequeno mais importante empecilho não havia mais nada que nos impedisse de nos tornamos um e deixar toda nossa paixão fluir. Continuo tocando-a intimamente enquanto beijava-a nos lábios e pescoço, e sem muita demora uno nos corpos, uno nossas almas.

**POV Stella Bonasera**

Quando o sentir viril e ágil em mim um mar de sensações inexplicáveis tomou conta do meu corpo e da minha alma. Começou a se movimentar lentamente me deixando acostumar com ele, e quando o pequeno desconforto deu lugar ao imenso prazer comecei a me movimentar contra ele.

Formos aumentando gradativamente nossos movimentos prolongando nosso prazer. Palavras sem sentidos eram soltas entre os sussurros e gemidos. Nossas mãos se tocavam intensamente. E não demorou ao alcançamos o ápice do prazer com uma pequena diferença de tempo. Selando o grande momento com um profundo beijo.

**POV Mac Taylor**

Senti-me em outra dimensão. Cai exausto sobre seu corpo, de modo que não a machucasse. Nossas respirações eram descompassas. E o único som escutado no local. Em contra partida a tormenta chuva que cai no lado de fora.

Puxo meu corpo para o lado e o corpo dela pra cima de mim. Fazendo-a deitar a cabeça em meu peito enquanto alisava suas costas. Inicialmente não sentíamos frio, mas quando seu corpo começa a estremecer pego um dos lençóis e jogo sobre nós.

O silencio me incomodava. Tinha medo que algo que falasse pudesse estragar o momento. Não fora simplesmente sexo pra mim. Com ela jamais. Eram muitos sentimentos em jogo. Não apenas a nossa amizade, admiração, era seu chefe acima de tudo, mas nada disso me incomodava ou me fazia arrepende-se do nosso ato impensado. E ela? O que será que estava pensando? Será que o que foi dito no calor do momento ainda era válido? Ela me ama?

**POV Stella Bonaserra**

Nossas respirações ecoavam no ambiente. Sinto-o afastar nossos corpos, e logo em seguida puxar o meu para cima do dele. Suas mãos delicadas sobre minha pele, enquanto o silêncio predominava no ambiente em contra partida a chuva do lado de fora.

O frio começou a retorna enquanto meu corpo relaxava depois de tanto prazer. Gentilmente coloca um lençol sobre nossos corpos. Enquanto o silêncio começava a incomodar. Os sentimentos estavam em jogo. Éramos amigos há anos, ele era meu chefe, meu superior, havíamos agido pela emoção sem pensamos nas conseqüências do nosso ato. Seu silêncio era de arrependimento? O que foi dito no calor do momento ainda era válido? Ele me ama?

Mac: Stella?!

Stella: Sim...

Mac: Só quero que saiba. Nada vai mudar entre a gente. Quer dizer, em relação a nossa relação profissional.

Stella levanta o tronco encarando os olhos do amigo e agora amante. Havia ainda aquele brilho de antes. E um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Não havia arrependimento. Ela respira aliviada. Era amor.

Stella: Bom saber. Não quero que isso prejudique nossa amizade.

Ela falava de coração. Ele via medo em seus olhos. Eram novos nisso. Havia algo novo e magnífico surgido dessa grande e antiga amizade. O amor.

Mac: Jamais. Teremos que aprender a conviver com isso.

Stella: Com isso?

Ele viu a duvida ainda presente em seus olhos.

Mac: A separar nosso lado profissional do nosso lado pessoal. Afinal a partir de agora somos um casal.

Viu um brilho em seus lindos olhos verde. E um sorriso esboçar em seus delicados lábios. Se havia alguma duvida sobre seus reais sentimentos havia sumido nesse momento. Amavam-se e iam lutar por isso. Não importava as dificuldades que surgiriam.

Stella: Podemos averiguar com o Danny e a Lindsay.

Mac: Acho melhor por enquanto não expor nosso relacionamento, mas aos poucos vamos contando aos nossos amigos.

Stella: Claro. Como achar melhor.

Mac: Na verdade não tenho certeza do que acho melhor, a única coisa que tenho certeza é que quero você.

Ela toca gentilmente sua face e beijam-se delicadamente. Deitando em seu peito. E ele continua alisando suas costas. Um relâmpago solitário cai no lado de fora.

Mac: Não tenha medo. Nunca mais estará sozinha.

**FIM**


End file.
